Beach Training Prt1 (Kurama, Hikari)
Inuzuka Kurama Uchiha Hikari LiskaTwisted: -i was jogging today , from inuzuka house to the beach front . This run for me was about 30 minutes. I kept my pace as I headed south along the islands trails . Through the woods . I stopped for a minute adjusting my weights on my ankles, and wrists both. I stood and moved into a jog again . I kept a slower pace. As I shifted my hands into the hand signs for what I named the “nine lives” genjutsu I had only completed it once I practiced my signs almost all the time, throwing them in between chores as I walked into another room, or even jogging I had the positions and the signs that I had read memorized , just practicing to attempt the execution on them Rat,Ox,Tiger,Hare,Dragon,Snake,Horse,Ram,Monkey,Rooster,Dog,Boar I did these over and over as I jogged I completed the set at least 90 times before arriving at the beach I then stopped with a tired breath. I looked to the sand before stepping lightly onto it. I moved across the beach finding the waves of water splashing onto the open shore . I simply stare into the water thinking weather I should attempt to swim or not, ...its a bit chill.. I said as the wind hit my face. ...better just train for now. , with this I walk to one of the dummies. , taking on the four legs stance. I began to slash at the dummy running around in a semi circle fashion around it attacking it, first 100 times with my clawed right hand, I looked to it ...bleeding.. I then shifted myself doing the same thing with my left hand , adjusting my stance a bit, as I struck opposite - llSuperMarioll: -He was just sitting at the end of the beach looking at the sun set and watching the moon rise. He sighs deeply as he goes into his pouch and grabs a Scroll, taking it out and opens it up reading it. This scroll contained information on how to perform a specific type of Genjutsu...he got this scroll from his parents...he hasn't learned any major Genjutsu and this would be a good start to it. Its a C-Rank Genjutsu called Ephemeral, used to mentally break down the opponent through torture illusions...this would be great to add to his arsenal of jutsus...he continues reading on to see what to do...He looks over to the right as he sees his teammate, Kurama, training on a rogue training dummy...on the beach...? Random...he returns his attention back to the scroll.- "A single finger tip, eh...? Sounds easy enough..." -Or so he thought...He doesn't...exactly know how to use genjutsu...which is weird for an Uchiha considering they excel at it.- LiskaTwisted: -at the end of my strikes I looked to my hand this one...bleeding too... it was covered. I held nothing back while striking the dummy. as I stood I looked over to see my team mate , Hikari. I shifted around. As I made my way to him. Stepping lightly across the sand I brought the chakra to my feet to soften my steps on the sand as I approach him I would build my chakra into myself as I moved closer. Quiet. I shifted my hands as I built it up ...he's distracted hope he doesn't get to mad. at me I moved my hands to the correct signs Ox>Boar> Horse. I then clapped my hands quietly and released my chakra. If this worked against him, it would send him into my self proclaimed nine lives jutsu. Everything would become dark bleak almost if it was a light-less night at this, if he would look to the water, shadowy demon cats would start to rise from the now still blacked out surface of the waves. And charge at him, in attempt to rip him to shreds.. of course this is all an illusion, if the effects would not take place, and I was detected, id simply act as tho I was doing nothing and wave to him - llSuperMarioll: -As he continues to read the scroll...he noticed that the area around him grew dark quickly as the moon faded. He looks around as was surronded by complete darkness.- "The hell...?" -He looked in front of him as he sees a few red lights in front...then all of the sudden they jump at him and chomp down on him and holds him in place...their teeth clamping down on his limbs. He looks around and notices from the get go as he winces in pain.- "Genjutsu..." -He closes his eyes as he slowly stops the flow of his chakra...then sharply opens his eyes as he sends chakra back out strongly breaking the genjutsu. He looks around quickly seeing the scenery is back to normal, drawing a kunai, and looks for the culprit. He sees a shadow of a person not far away, unable to recognize who it is, as he cuts the weights from his ankles and charges to the guy and attempts to tackle him down to the ground and stab him in the neck with his kunai.- LiskaTwisted: --i shifted my self to look up, I then flinched ....he's faster then I thought... as he moved tword me – I would clap my hands together as he touched me,after releasing my chakra I fell back and hit the ground in a puff of smoke leaving only behind one of my energy bars. That his kunie was through the middle of now.. I sighed now kneeling behind him. I laughed tho as I started to speak to him. “ Hey Hikari, calm down” bringing myself up to my feet “i wasn't trying to die” I paused for a minute.” just practicing my genjutsu.” I cracked my neck before moving my hand up to rub my neck, “by the way what are you doing around these parts” pup walked over then as he looked up to Hikari and barked. I started to walk along the shoreline 5 foot one way 5 foot back, just pacing thinking about my jutsu's wanting to practice more with the passing fang, but still wondering what Hikari was doing in this sucluided area- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs